It is known at ski slopes to install a cableway devices or other towing system in which persons with their skis are towed along the surface of the slope to a higher location on the slope. While the devices and systems heretofore meet their respective objects and requirements. A need remains for a new towing device and system particularly suited for towing snow sleds either alone or with accompanying riders along the surface of a slope.